1. Field
Embodiments relate to light emitting elements, light emitting devices including such light emitting elements, and methods of manufacturing such light emitting elements and/or devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to light emitting elements and light emitting devices employing a current block pattern and having improved light efficiency as compared to conventional elements and/or devices. Embodiments also relate to methods of manufacturing such light emitting elements and/or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs), are employed in a variety of applications, e.g., displays, digital clocks, remote controls, watches, calculators, cell phones, indicator lights, backlights, etc.
LEDs generally emit light as a result of electroluminescence, i.e., recombination of electron-hole pairs. Electron-hole pairs may be recombined as a result of electric current at a semiconductor p-n junction. When electrons and holes recombine, energy may be given off in the form of photons. In organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), e.g., energy may be released in the form of photons when an electric current flows from a cathode to an anode through organic layers, e.g., emissive layer and conductive layer.
While LEDs are already being used in a wide variety of applications, there is a need for light emitting elements, such as LEDs, having improved light efficiency.